Instagram
by melitakim88
Summary: Kisah Jongin yang miskin, dekil dan kampungan serta Kyungsoo yang sangat mencintainya. -Kaisoo, little bit Chanbaek Hunhan-


Aku berjalan dengan malas mengikuti kaki kecil kekasihku menuju sebuah meja di kantin yang telah terisi oleh beberapa _namja_ yang tengah bersenda gurau. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menolak ajakan kekasih mungilku tapi aku tidak mau mengecewakannya, sungguh aku tidak suka dengan anak–anak orang kaya itu—yah terkecuali kekasihku tentu saja.

"Hai Kyung, ayo duduk sini" tawar seorang _namja_ ber-_eyeliner_ tebal, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak disapanya, tentu saja, bahkan dilirik saja tidak.

"Ah _ne_, ayo Jongin" ajak Kyungsoo, kekasihku, tentu saja diiringi tatapan sebal mereka terhadapku. Aku sudah biasa dengan itu omong-omong.

"Kau hanya memesan itu Jongin-ah?" tanya seorang _namja_ bertelinga lebar dengan nada mengejek, yang seingatku bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia kekasih Baekhyun.

Aku menatapnya sekilas dan menatap kembali makananku. "Kurasa segini cukup, kecuali kau monster yang memiliki ukuran badan berlebihan."

Dia tampaknya agak tersinggung, karena memang ukuran badannya di atas rata-rata, tingginya terutama.

"Yah—mungkin Yeolli pikir kau tidak punya cukup uang jajan, kami kan bisa mentraktirmu kalau kau mau" kali ini si pendek Baekhyun yang bicara, dengan nada sok perhatian yang menurutku benar-benar kentara dibuat-buat.

"Tidak terima kasih, makanku memang sedikit" jawabku dengan nada sopan, walaupun nyaris keluar tanduk di kepalaku menahan amarah.

Aku melirik pasangan yang duduk di samping Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tampak asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Mereka memang terlihat manis tapi terkadang omongan mereka bahkan lebih pedas dari Baekhyun.

"Tahu tidak Kyung, kemarin Sehunnie membelikanku boneka Bambi besaaarr sekali" kata _namja _ yang lebih manis dan mungil pamer sambil memeragakan seberapa besar bonekanya, tentunya sambil melirikku dengan pandangan mencela.

"Wah kalau begitu aku nanti main ke rumahmu saja Luhan-_hyung _sambil membawa pororoku juga, tapi bonekaku tidak sebesar punyamu sih" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jongin tidak pernah membelikanmu boneka ya?" Luhan berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih. Cih, aku benar-benar ingin meninju wajah cantiknya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum, dia menggenggam tanganku yang tengah mengepal di bawah meja, mungkin tidak mau aku kelepasan membuat gaduh di kantin.

"Maklum saja, dia saja sekolah disini kan cuma gara-gara beasiswa, uang sakunya saja mungkin cuma cukup untuk naik bus" kata Baekhyun pedas.

"Makanya Kyung, kubilang lebih baik kan kau menerima Suho-_hyung_ saja, hidupmu pasti terjamin" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

Ugh, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Bukankan kita sudah pernah membahas ini? Aku mencintai Jongin tanpa memandang dari keluarga mana dia, tolong jangan perlakukan dia seperti ini lagi jika kalian masih menganggap aku sebagai teman kalian" pinta Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat teman-temannya terdiam. Kekasihku itu memang sangat penyabar, tapi kalau sekali marah bisa terjadi bencana besar—menurutku.

Yah—memang salahku berani memacari anak salah satu orang terkaya di Seoul, sedangkan aku bersekolah disini cuma karena beasiswa, uang sakuku memang pas-pasan, karena ayahku hanya buruh serabutan dan ibuku tidak bekerja mengurus adik-adikku di rumah.

Aku menghela nafas, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kembali fokus pada makanannya. Dia yang secantik itu bisa menerimaku yang sungguh tidak memiliki apa-apa ini, ah—kadang aku berpikir Tuhan terlalu baik padaku dan terlalu jahat pada Kyungsoo.

"Yeollieee~ ayo foto, lalu kita upload di instagram" ajak Baekhyun, dan kemudian mereka berpose menjijikan di depan ponsel mereka. Aku hampir saja memuntahkan kembali makananku.

"Sehunnie kita juga" Luhan tak mau kalah dan berpose yah—lumayan manis tapi tetap saja bagiku menggelikan karena Sehun itu berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyung, kau tidak berfoto juga?" tanya Baekhyun yang mungkin kini tengah mengutak-atik Inagram? Imagram? Ah—apalah itu aku tak tahu.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Mana mungkin Kyungsoo mau memamerkan kekasih ehem—dekilnya ini di instagram?" ejek Luhan sambil terkikik geli.

Baekhyun terbahak. "_Aigooo_ benar juga, lagipula kau pasti tidak punya instagram kan Jongin?"

"Er—apa itu i-imagran?"

Pasti itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah aku tanyakan. Sial mau ditaruh mana mukaku? Mereka pasti menertawaiku.

"HAHAHAHAHA—"

Benar kan?

"Sudah jelek, dekil, kampungan pula. Memalukan" Luhan berkata sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sial, aku benar-benar ingin menjejali mulutnya dengan boneka bambi besarnya.

"Mana mungkin dia punya instagram, dia tidak akan berani untuk meng-upload fotonya sendiri" kata Sehun tetap dengan wajah datarnya, tapi perkataannya sukses membuat semuanya tertawa lagi, kecuali Kyungsoo tentunya.

"_Handphone_-nya paling yang cuma bisa untuk berkirim pesan dan menelepon. Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak punya _handphone_?" kata Baekhyun diteruskan dengan tawa menyebalkannya. Cukup sudah, aku tidak tahan lagi.

Saat aku hendak bangkit dan meledak, Kyungsoo menahan tanganku, dan kembali menggenggamnya erat.

"Jongin memang tidak punya instagram, aku juga tidak, memang masalahnya dimana? Apa semua orang di dunia ini harus punya instagram? Harus punya media sosial? Harus punya _smartphone_?" kata Kyungsoo panjang lebar, teman-temannya terdiam lagi, kekasihku benar-benar hebat.

Chanyeol tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia menutup mulutnya lagi, takut salah bicara.

"Sekali lagi, kalau kalian masih memperlakukan Jongin seperti ini, lebih baik kita sudahi pertemanan kita sampai disini, buat apa memiliki teman yang tidak bisa menghormati satu sama lain?"

"Aku pergi—ayo Jongin" Kyungsoo menarik tanganku dan beranjak dari meja berisi orang-orang sialan itu.

"Kyung, maaf ya, gara-gara aku—"

"Tidak Jongin, itu salah mereka, bukan salahmu" potong Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis padaku. "Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku, itu cukup. Hanya kita berdua yang tahu pun tak masalah, tak perlu mengumbarnya di instagram atau apapun itu."

Ah—kekasihku sungguh luar biasa.

Aku mengecup dahinya sekilas. "_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae.._"

"_Nado, Jongin-ah_."

**END**

.

.

.

.

**APAAA INIIII?**

**Maap bikin yang gaje-gaje gini padahal ff yg lain belom lanjut huhu~**

**Abisnya masih terasa sakit disini gara-gara Lulu pergi huweee~ bagaimana nasib HUNHAN HARDSHIPPER seperti sayaaaahh?**

**Hunnie tabahkan hatimu nak~  
Tapi janji kok tetep lanjutin ff yg kemaren-kemaren dan tetep nulis ff hunhan walaupun nggak akan ada hunhan momen lagi :'((((**

**EXO-L FIGHTING~**

**HUNHAN SHIPPER FIGHTING~  
HUNHAN FOREVER YEAH~  
**


End file.
